Resonance of the Soul: Thousand Year Redemption
by Lobo Argost
Summary: Inspired by Reizod's Shinigami Chronicles. Ichigo is set free from a thousand year seal to find things are quite different than they were a thousand years ago. And Maka finds herself battling madness in a thought to be extinct form.
1. Prologue

Resonance of the Soul: Thousand Year Redemption.

Welcome to Resonance of the Soul: Thousand Year Redemption. Personally, I like to think of this as a rewrite of Reizod's fic, Shinigami Chronicles. But it's probably more accurate to say that this fic was inspired by Shinigami Chronicles. I warn you that this work has some dark themes, and is not for the faint of heart. But there will be a happy ending, after great trails and tribulation. If you still want to read it after this, then you've taken your first step on a journey that will twist the very fabric of nature, just kidding about that part. But I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And now the disclaimer that must be part of all fanfiction, lest we incur the ire of the original authors.

**Legal Stuff: I do not own Soul Eater or Bleach. They are the respective works of Tite Kubo and Atsushi Okubo. It is with great pride and humility that I combine your great works into this story, and hope that you like it if ever you read it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo left the realm of sleep very reluctantly, his trademark scowl in place as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Damn sun. sometimes I wonder if it wants to make my mornings miserable," he muttered as he headed to the door, planning for a warm shower to fully wake him; but as it seemed the universe loved nothing more than using him as its whipping boy, he got the last thing he wanted as the thing that fully woke him, a foot to the face.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Came the extremely loud voice of none other than Isshin Kurosaki as he removed his heel from his son's face, only to receive a fist to every man's most prized jewels.

"WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN? WHAT KIND OF FATHER KICKS HIS SON IN THE FACE IN THE MORNING?" The incensed teen yelled at his father, who was now on the floor nursing his nuts and pride.

"OH MASAKI! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A SON?" Isshin yelled out to the poster of his late wife as Ichigo stormed past him to the bathroom.

"Damn it! Why do I have to put up with this?" Ichigo asked the wall as he showered, letting the warm water slide over his body, relaxing his tense muscles.

After finishing his shower, Ichigo dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, blocking a kick from his father and punching him in the face before sitting down.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Yuzu said in her usual cheerful voice as she set his breakfast in front of him.

"Morning, Yuzu," Ichigo said, eating silently.

"Why so quiet, Ichigo?" Karin asked, wearing a scowl similar to her brother's.

"I just don't feel like talking," Ichigo said. "What's there to talk about?"

"Your new girlfriend, maybe?" Rukia suggested from her seat across from Ichigo.

"Ichigo got a girlfriend?" Isshin asked in shock. "MY SON IS BECOMING A MAN AT LAST! WHO IS SHE ICHIGO? WHO WILL BECOME MY FOURTH DAUGHTER?" he asked before getting kicked in the nuts by Ichigo. "Why is my son so cruel to me?" he asked as he fell over, gingerly holding his nuts.

"What do you mean fourth daughter, old man?" Ichigo asked.

"I consider Rukia to be my third daughter," Isshin said.

"Come on, Ichigo. Who's your new girlfriend?" Karin asked, wearing a devious grin.

"It's Tatsuki," Ichigo said simply, quickly finishing his breakfast and grabbing his bag. "Let's go Rukia."

Rukia grabbed her bag and followed Ichigo out the door.

"So, Tatsuki huh?" Rukia asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Jealous?" Ichigo asked, giving her a grin as he glanced at her.

"No, of course not!" Rukia said, blushing.

"Oh, right. You're in love with Renji," Ichigo said, making Rukia blush even more. "Come on, admit it."

"I'm not in love with him!" Rukia said, her blush covering her entire face.

"Have you told him yet?" Ichigo asked, liking how flustered Rukia was getting, and did not like the blow to his head from the shorter woman's fist.

"I am not in love with him!" Rukia insisted, shaking her fist in a way that made Ichigo wonder if the red in her face was now from anger or embarrassment.

"Alright alright!" Ichigo said, rubbing the spot she hit.

After that little bit of banter, they met up with Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia," Tatsuki said before leaning up and kissing her new boyfriend, who returned the kiss with just as much love and affection.

"Hey Tatsuki, Orihime," Ichigo said after he and Tatsuki pulled apart, smiling at the woman he'd come to love.

As they walked to school, Ichigo noticed a raven on the roof of a building. 'That's weird. What's a raven doing in Karakura Town?' he thought, not noticing Tatsuki snapping her fingers in his face.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki said, managing to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, spaced out," Ichigo said, looking again and finding the raven gone. 'Must have been seeing things,' he concluded to himself as they reached Karakura High.

"Hey, Ichigo! Congrats on getting with Tatsuki," Keigo said as the group was waiting for class to start.

"Thanks, Keigo," Ichigo said. He couldn't help but smile, closing his eyes for a moment, and in that moment, everything changed. The chatting of his classmates stopped, and the air was instead rent by a hollow's roar, making Ichigo open his eyes, and wish he hadn't.

The room was coated in blood; the blood of his classmates and friends. All of them except for Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia, were dead in pools of their own blood. Alarmed, Ichigo pulled his badge from his pocket and ditched his body, heading outside in soul reaper form, finding a huge battle going on in the middle of Karakura Town. Innocents lay dead in the streets, buildings in ruins.

"Ironic, don't you think?" a familiar voice asked from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and found himself face to face with none other than Sosuke Aizen. "Aizen!" he snarled, drawing Zangetsu and summoning his bankai and hollow mask. "You can't be here!" he snarled, his voice distorted by the hollowfication. "I killed you myself!"

"That is very true. I did indeed perish by your hand," Aizen said, remaining calm. "It's ironic. You killed me, expecting peace to come of it, but instead, the very power you gained in order to strike me down, gave rise to chaos far greater than what I caused."

"That's not true! You're full of it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Face it, we're not so different, you and I," Aizen said.

"We're nothing alike!" Ichigo snarled.

"Oh but we are," Aizen said. "We both caused great conflict with our power and decisions," he said with his characteristic calm.

"You're wrong!" Ichigo yelled. "You used your power for yourself! I used my power to protect the people I care about!"

"To protect?" Aizen asked, slightly amused. "Your power drove one of your friends to die trying to prove that he was superior to you. Your best friend became a vasto lorde and you were forced to kill him yourself. And the one you fought hardest to protect took her own life, which made your lover turn her back on you," Aizen said.

Ichigo faltered, Aizen's words cutting far deeper than Kyoka Suigetsu's blade.

"Do you understand now?" Aizen asked. "One way, or another, your power has destroyed all that you love."

With that, Ichigo truly awoke from his slumber, sitting up with a cold sweat and panting, looking at the door as it opened, revealing the one man he had been able to turn to for help.

"It's time," Urahara said, none of his usual jovial personality present.

"Right," Ichigo said just as somberly as he stood and followed Urahara to the underground training room.

"I recalibrated my Senkaimon to take us to the sealing area," Urahara said as Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu made the final preparations.

"It's ready, Mr. Urahara," Ururu said in her usual soft tone.

"Alright, let's get going," Urahara said as he opened the Senkaimon.

"Farewell, Ichigo. This is probably the last time our paths will ever cross," Tessai said.

"Goodbye, Ichigo. We'll never forget you," Ururu said, on the verge of tears as Jinta put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get going already. Never was a fan of long goodbyes," Jinta said, his words harsh, but his tone betraying his sorrow at seeing the substitute soul reaper leave for good.

"Yeah, neither am I," Ichigo said, following Urahara into the Senkaimon, saying only one word before it closed behind them. "Goodbye."

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Urahara were walking down the steps that would take them to the sealing chamber Urahara had built deep underground.

"You sure you want to do this, Ichigo?" Urahara asked. "You can still back out."

"I know, but my mind's made up. I want to be sealed," Ichigo said. "All my friends are dead and the girl I loved hates me.

(flashback)

Ichigo and his friends raced through the sands of Hueco Mundo's endless desert to reach Uryu, but found nothing but his shattered glasses, his Quincy cross, and a letter.

"We're too late," Rukia muttered as Ichigo opened the letter and read it aloud.

"My friends, if you're reading this, then I've been killed by hollows. I wanted to prove that I was superior to Ichigo. Speaking of whom, if he's there with you, then know that I hate you with every fiber of my being, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo, needless to say, was deeply hurt by the revelation that Uryu, who he had considered a close friend, had hated him so much.

(end flashback)

"And to make things worse, Ryuken blamed you for Uryu's death," Urahara said.

"And things only went downhill from there," Ichigo said.

(flashback)

Ichigo stood over the fallen vasto lorde, tears on the edges of his eyes because of who the hollow had once been.

"Damn it, Chad! This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to fight for each other! Risk our lives for whatever the other would risk his life to protect!" He yelled, the tears finally falling, and his belief in power to protect beginning to crumble, little by little.

(end flashback)

"I still carry his coin," Ichigo said, touching a fingertip to the coin on the necklace he now wore.

"Then we lost Renji and Rukia," Urahara said.

(flashback)

Ichigo raced toward Sogyoku Hill, cutting down any foe in his path, only to be greeted by the sight of Renji and Rukia, his best friends since Chad and Uryu died, dead in a mixed pool of their blood, in each others' arms. Leaving the young substitute distraught, grief stricken at his own powerlessness. And as his cry of sorrow rent the air, his belief in power to protect began crumbling faster.

(end flashback)

"But none of it compared to that day," Ichigo said.

(flashback)

Ichigo ran as fast as his flash steps could carry him, only to arrive in time to see Orihime reject her own existence, the Shun Shun Rikka falling to the ground, left behind. But even that could do nothing but magnify the final blow.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ichigo would have brushed off the yell, had it not come from Tatsuki. The woman he loved was glaring at him, tears in her eyes. "Orihime took her own life because of you! If you didn't have all that power! If you'd never met her! Then she'd still be alive! None of this would have happened!" she screamed at him, holding the hairpins that held the Shun Shun Rikka.

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo felt his heart cracking.

"Shut up!" Tatsuki yelled. "I hate you! I HATE YOU, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" she screamed before running away from him.

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo dropped to his knees, his heart broken, along with his belief in power to protect.

(end flashback)

At that moment, Ichigo and Urahara reached the chamber.

"Sit on the altar with your sword across your lap. I'll do the rest," Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded and sat crossleged on the altar, his blade across his lap. "Do it."

Urahara nodded and began the chant that would seal Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the seal start taking effect as his spiritual pressure began to wane as various chains and sutras emerged from the altar and bound him, his power waning even further, and his eyelids getting heavy as the seal pushed him toward a dreamless slumber.

Urahara felt the last of Ichigo's power be contained by the seal as he finished the chant, and just before Ichigo fell into his slumber, uttered one final word to his former pupil. "Farewell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there's the prologue, hope it ensnared you enough to continue reading. Until next chapter, I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


	2. Chapter 1

Resonance of the Soul: Thousand Year Redemption

Welcome back to Resonance of the Soul: Thousand Year Redemption. I do hope you enjoyed the prologue. No begins the story in the modern day Soul Eater world. Enjoy.

**Legal Stuff: I do not own Soul Eater or Bleach. They are the respective works of Tite Kubo and Atsushi Okubo. It is with great pride and humility that I combine your great works into this story, and hope that you like it if ever you read it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florence, Italy was having yet another peaceful evening, until a building's windows were blown out by various things, among them, a person wall jumping to the rooftops, followed by many figures cloaked in darkness. The person stopped on a particularly large roof, allowing his pursuers to surround him. Despite it, he was unperturbed, and let a small grin form on his face.

"Uh, Keith, they surrounded us," one of his guns said, sounding nervous.

"Calm yourself, Elizabeth. We'll be fine," Keith said. In stark contrast to his opponents, Keith's clothing was simple. Baggy blue jeans, a white, long sleeved shirt, and black sandals. His black eyes, carried an ominous, "I'll kill you." look, his short, curly, white hair gently flowed in the breeze, and his grin spoke of nothing but sinister intentions. "Hassansans, in the name of Lord Death, we've come to collect your souls."

At that moment, two of the Hassansans disintegrated into nothing, leaving red orbs with purple cores and dark reddish brown scales, causing the Hassansans to scatter, the battle resuming as Keith shot them, many more becoming orbs like the first two, until nothing remained of the Hassansans but these orbs.

"You took your sweet time, Altair," Liz said, annoyed as another man showed himself.

"Come on, Liz, you know you love my entrances," Altair said, looking over his sunglasses at her with a cool guy grin as she took her human form.

"Okay, I'll admit they're kinda cool," Liz said, taking the other gun from Keith.

"Help yourselves to their souls," Altair said.

"Such a gentleman," Liz said as she pulled the clip from the gun, which sucked up half the Kishin eggs.

"I know," Altair said as Keith breathed on a nearby window, then raised his finger to it.

"42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door," Keith said as he wrote the numbers in the fogged up area, causing it to glow. "Lord Death, you there?" he asked. "Meister Keith reporting," he said as a black mass with a cartoonish skull mask appeared on the window turned video conference.

"Ya ya. Hello, Meister Keith. How are you doing? How did it go?" Lord Death asked in a silly, humorous voice.

"We've destroyed the Hassansans, sir. Every last one, and the Thompson sisters have taken their souls," Keith said, the mention of the sisters drawing another person to the screen.

"Did they divide them up evenly?" he asked, his head covered by an ice pack and a thermometer in his mouth.

"Yeah, we did," Liz said as she and her sister appeared to either side of Keith.

"Hi, Kid!" Liz's sister exclaimed.

"Good. I'd hate for their symmetry to be broken," Kid said, waving slightly to Liz's sister. "Hello, Patty."

"How you feeling, Kid?" Altair asked from behind Keith.

"As good as I can when I'm dealing with an ailment unique to Grim Reapers," Kid said, moving the ice pack and thermometer to make sure they were symmetrical. "Keith, I really must thank you for helping Liz and Patty collect Kishin eggs while I'm ill."

"No problem. It's not like I did it for you," Keith said. "I was more interested in seeing if I could successfully resonate with two weapons at the same time."

"How nice," Liz muttered.

"At any rate, the Hassansans have been exterminated, and will never again threaten the people of Italy," Keith said.

"Well done, Keith. You're proving to be as excellent a meister as your father was," Lord Death said.

"With all due respect, sir, can we not mention my pre-Kishin relatives, who I'm still hunting?" Keith asked.

"Of course. It must be difficult being the only one in your family whose soul remains pure," Lord Death said.

"Hey, Keith," A man on Lord Death's end said from behind him.

"What is it, Dr. Stein?" Keith asked his fellow scientist.

"Thought you'd want to know that the Demon Sword has been sighted in Florence," Stein said, turning the screw in his head.

"I'll keep an eye out," Keith said.

"And Spirit asks that if you see Maka, who's in Florence with Soul right now, to tell her that he loves her," Stein said.

"Will do," Keith said, turning away from the screen. "We'll do a final sweep of the city for the Demon Sword and return to the academy."

"In that case I'll see you four later," Lord Death said as the screen became a window again.

"Let's go," Keith said before sensing something in a nearby church. "It seems that Maka and Soul have engaged the Demon Sword," he said, running across rooftops toward the Santa Maria Novella Basilica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the church, Maka was on her knees next to Soul, who had taken a blow for her. "Why Soul? Why did you do that?" she asked as their opponent raised its sword again, only for a scythe blade to come through the door and impale it, before it got kicked backward by Keith kicking the door open, brandishing a silver colored scythe, the Thompson sisters close behind him.

"You've made quite a mess of yourself, Soul," Keith said as Altair took his human form and pulled his vest off and put it over Soul. "By the way, Maka, your father sends his love," he said as the sisters knelt down near Maka and Soul. "Elizabeth, Patricia, look after those two while Altair and I deal with the Demon Sword."

Meanwhile, Crona was trembling after getting up. "That guy has white hair. I don't know how to deal with that," (s)he muttered as Altair took his scythe form again, being brandished by Keith.

"We'll be taking your soul, Demon Sword Ragnarok," Keith said as he charged, dodging a sword strike and slicing at Crona's middle, the black blood stopping his attack. "Fascinating," he muttered as he withdrew the blade and slammed his free hand into Crona's belly. "Soul Menace," he said, sending his Soul Wavelength through Crona's body and throwing him(her) back with a cry of pain.

Crona slowly got to his(her) feet, coughing up some black blood and brandishing his(her) sword.

"It appears that wavelength based attacks are most effective," Keith muttered, walking toward Crona.

"Crona, you idiot! He's coming at us again!" Ragnarok said, emerging from Crona's back and knocking on his(her) head.

"But he can hit me with some kind of shock! I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona exclaimed.

"You can deal with it by fighting back!" Ragnarok said.

"So the weapon and meister share the same body," Keith said, allowing his ominous grin to appear. "Now I'd love nothing more than to dissect you and see what makes you tick," he said as something stuck him in the back. "Hm?" curious, he looked and saw a spear of black blood stuck in his back. "That's the blood from its wound, when I impaled it on the way into the church," he noted, removing it from his wound and dodging more such spears. "Seems that the more you bleed, the harder things get for me."

Ragnarok took his sword form, allowing Crona to attack Keith, who blocked the strike with Altair's scythe shaft.

"Scream Resonance," Crona said, causing the mouth on Ragnarok's blade to let out an ear splitting scream that caused his blade to vibrate so much that he damaged Altair, causing Keith to jump back.

"You alright, Altair?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, I'll live," Altair said, his reflection appearing in his blade as blood flowed from a wound on his arm and from his scythe shaft.

"Perhaps a different tactic," Keith said. "Gunblade form." 

"On it," Altair said, turning into a silver colored gun with a short blade extending from the bottom of its barrel. "Let's see how you like getting shot with compressed wavelengths of my meister's soul."

"I don't even know how to deal with that!" Crona exclaimed as Keith opened fire, the shots doing the intended harm as Keith get behind Crona and him him(her) with Soul Menace again, knocking him(her) outside and into the street.

"Wow, he flew," Liz said.

"Hey Liz, does that thing look more like a boy or a girl? Cause I can't tell," Patty inquired.

"I don't know," Liz said as Keith walked outside, finding Crona on the ground, spikes coming in and out of his(her) body at random.

"What with him?" Liz asked.

"Soul Rejection," Keith said. "That last Soul Menace was strong enough to throw their soul wavelengths out of balance. Normally Soul Rejection is only a small setback, but because those two share the same body, its effects are a bit more detrimental."

In the air above them, a woman was perched on her broom. "Looks like I'll need to intervene," she muttered. "Soul Protect, release," she said, dropping the cloak on her soul wavelength.

Keith looked up, seeing her. "So, we get to encounter a witch as well."

Maka looked at the witch, shaking in fear. "That's a witch? Mama killed something like that, to turn Papa into a death scythe," she muttered.

"This experiment is over, time to go, Crona," the witch said sending a snake from her body to grab Crona as Altair took his scythe form. "I don't need you following. Nake Snake Cobra Cobubara. Vector Arrow," she said, sending a large number of arrow shaped vectors at them.

Keith brandished Altair. "Let's go. Soul Resonance," they said together as they resonated, gathering dark energy on Altair's blade, which formed into a large crescent shape. "Witch Hunter," Keith said, using the scythe technique to block the attack as the witch escaped with Crona.

"You could have tried blocking it normally," Liz said as Altair took his human form and he and Keith moved over to them.

"If I had tried to block it, you guys might have gotten hurt, so I took the offensive and responded with a similar attack, canceling the other out," Keith said as Altair picked Soul up. "Let's go. Soul needs a doctor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they returned to Shibusen, Soul was taken into surgery, where Stein got to operating on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the OR, Maka, Keith, and Altair waited. Keith was sitting on a bench with his left leg drawn up to his chest, twirling a lock of his hair while his face remained blank. Anyone who knew him well, knew that he was thinking very deeply about something. Altair was sitting beside him, a leg across the other, while Maka was on her feet, pacing in front of the door, worry etched very well into her features.

"Calm down, Maka," Altair said.

"How can I?" Maka asked. "Soul's in there because of me!" she exclaimed as the light above the door turned off, signaling that Stein was done operating, before the scientist left the OR. "Dr. Stein, how is he?" she frantically asked.

"Calm down, Maka. The operation was a complete success. Soul will be fine," Stein calmly said, lighting a smoke.

"Can I see him?" Maka asked.

"Of course," Stein said, smiling a bit as Maka went into the infirmary, followed by Altair. "Aren't you going to visit Soul, Keith?"

The only sign of acknowledging Stein's question was Keith's eyes moving to look at his colleague. "Tell me what you wouldn't tell Maka," he said. "What did you not tell Maka?"

Stein sighed. "Sometimes I think you're too perceptive. The black blood has entered Soul's body. I'm not even sure what it might do."

Keith nodded ever so slightly. "I too find these events interesting, but due to lack of concrete information, we must, for the time being, let them unfold," he said, standing. "Excuse me, Doctor," he said before walking toward the Death Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Keith. I hear you fought the Demon Sword and encountered a witch," Lord Death said as Keith entered the Death Room.

"Yes I did," Keith said. "I noticed something odd during that battle. Other than the meister's black blood."

"And what might that be?" Lord Death asked.

"The meister's soul," Keith said. "I noticed an anomaly about it. The snake around it no doubt came from the witch, but there was something else. A small fragment of that meister's soul appears to have been broken off by something. I don't know what this could mean for us or the meister, but I thought it would be worth mentioning to you."

Lord Death nodded. "Yes, that is quite unusual," he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


End file.
